Storm Of The Soul
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Chad Yastura and Orihime Inoue are not the only ones to awaken spiritual abilities due to being near Ichigo, his godbrother and another friend will stand beside Ichigo as the six of them take Soul society by Storm. Same Story with OCs, Pairings uncertain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form, if I did... I'll leave that for your imaginations.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Hollow Talking**"

"_**Hollow Thinking**_"

Chapter One: Awakening

An orange haired teen sighed as he walked along the well beaten sidewalk, a familiar path he takes home every day from school, although he was planning on taking a small detour along the way. Turning a corner he spotted a group of skateboarders fooling around one of the lampposts, normally he would pay them no mind, but today however.

"WHAT THE... YAMA-NII(1)!" One of the boarders shouted out in alarm as the orange haired teen kicked one of them off his board "You got a death wish or something? Huh?" The orange haired teen stayed silent as he scratched his scalp, the teen is Ichigo Kurosaki; Hair color: Orange, Eye color: Brown, Occupation: High school Student, Special Skill/Ability... "Say something thing you-" the teen started charging forward with his fist raised only to be stopped by an upraised foot.

"T-Toshi-nii is down," one of the remaining boarders stuttered out "D-don't know what's going on but this is dangerous, if we fight this guy we'll be killed for sure."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ichigo shouted as he stomped on the boarder that he kicked head "All you guys look over there!" he ordered pointed at the streetlamp that had a fallen over glass bottle with water and a flower in it "Question 1: What the heck can that be? OK you there the stinky looking one!" he shouted pointing at one of the remaining three.

"U-uhh, a-an offering f-for the girl that died here recently?" he answered shakily.

"Great Answer!" Ichigo shouted as he kicked the boarder in the chin knocking him out cold.

"M-Mit-nii!" One of the remaining two called out in shock.

"Question Two: Then why is the vase knocked over?" Ichigo questioned with a hard look.

"B-because we knocked it over while skate...bor...ding?" One of the remaining teens answered slowly.

"I see..." Ichigo replied "THEN SHOULDN'T YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER!" He questioned as he pointed at a small girl with the left side of her face bloodied and a chain hanging from her chest.

The remaining two teens took off screaming apologize as they ran like the hounds of Hades were on their heels. "Sorry about using you like this." Ichigo apologized as he righted the fallen bottle.

"Nah," the girl dismissed as she floated beside him "It's the least I could do after asking you to get rid of them for me."

"Okay then, I'll be sure to bring you some new flowers!" Ichigo stated as he walked away.

"Thank you!" the spirit called out "I'll be able to rest peacefully now!"

Yup that's right, Ichigo Kurosaki; Hair color: Orange, Eye color: Brown, Occupation: High school Student, Special Skill/Ability: can see Spirits. His family consists of a father who is a doctor, saving people's lives, not helping the dead, as long as Ichigo could remember he could see ghosts and spirits "I'm Home!" Ichigo called out as he entered the house.

Only to be met by a dropkick from his father Isshin Kurosaki, widower to three kids "You're late!" he shouted as He flew through the air and kicked Ichigo "Do you know what time it is you delinquent son!" he questioned "You know dinner begins every night at seven!"

"You Jerk!" Ichigo shouted as he shot up holding the stop that Isshin hit him at "Is that how you greet you son who just help a spirit find peace?"

"Silence!" Isshin commanded "No matter the reason one cannot disrupt the harmony of the household! Only punishment of blood can be rendered!"

"Oh stop it you two!" one of Ichigo's twin sisters, light brown haired girl with brown eyes named Yuzu pleaded "The food is getting cold!"

"Oh just leave them Yuzu," Ichigo's second sister Karin commented, she looked nothing like her twin with dark blue eyes and black hair with a sarcastic demeanor that is in contrast with her sisters kind and caring demeanor "More rice please."

"She's got a point Yuzu-chan," the final member of the household agreed as he crewed on some rice, this was Ryu Hisanaga, a brown haired green gold flecked eyed teen that was 6' even and slightly more muscular than Ichigo with a trio of scars over his left eye after a run in with a mountain cat during a hiking trip, he wore a sleeveless skintight black shirt and black karate pants with green runners, he is Isshin's godson whose parents had died mysteriously one night when he was still a child and had since moved in with the Kurosaki's "They'll keep fighting until Ichigo get sick of it," *SLAM*the house shook as Ichigo slammed Isshin to the ground and planted a foot on top of him victoriously "and stomps Isshin-oji(2) into the ground. By the way Ichigo you have another client."

"Huh?" Ichigo answered smartly before he noticed the office worker looking guy floating right beside him "Gah! I just exorcized one of you and another latches on!"

"Can you blame them?" Karin asked rhetorically "You can touch them and see them, plus you're a special A spiritual medium. Your troublesomes are fourfold."

"In other words, Sucks to be you," Ryu chipped in with a teasing grin "Sure I can touch and see them, but you're _so_ much more _empathetic_."

"But still, I wish I could see them as well as you two can." Yuzu pouted "I can only see a blur."

"Not me," Karin stated "Since I don't believe in ghosts and whatnot."

"B-but can't you see them?" Yuzu questioned plaintively.

"Whether you see them or not, as long as you don't believe, they don't exist." Karin informed making Ryu laugh at Yuzu and the ghosts expression or rejection.

"An opening!" Isshin shouted as he jumped Ichigo and put him in a leg lock only for Ichigo to throw him off through sheer force.

"THAT'S IT!" he shouted in frustration "I'm going to bed!"

Ryu sighed as Ichigo stomped away and looked at the clock "I best be off to work now." He said as he stood up and grabbed his duffel bag "See ya'll in the morning."

"Poor Ryu-nii, he works so hard to get his own apartment." Yuzu said as she piled food onto a tray to take up to Ichigo.

"With this family can you blame him?" Karin questioned rhetorically.

"Ichi-nii has been having it tough too with an apparent influx of spirits seeking peace." Yuzu said making Isshin gasp in shock.

"He would talk to you about his worries and not his own father!" he asked scandalized.

"Not even I would with your childish communication skills." Karin answered bluntly as she sat on the chair backwards and faced the T.V.

"Ohh Masaki!" Isshin cried as he leaned against a large poster of the Kurosaki kids mother "Our Children and godson won't talk to me about their troubles, what should I do?"

"First start by taking down that ridiculous poster of mom." Karin suggested which Isshin promptly ignored.

Ichigo sighed as he slammed the door shut to the room he shared with Ryu, it was a bit small on space but still comfortable, and with Ryu's part-time job at a convince store Ryu pretty much only used the room to store some small odds and ends, clothes, his book bag and to sleep in, other than that he was pretty much out of the house working or training in martial arts. "Jeez, why is everyone in my family like that." He complained as he threw his bag onto his desk and spotted a black butterfly in the room "A black Swallowtail Butterfly? Where did that come from?" About to get up to change he froze when he spotted a black haired blue eyed girl that look around his age in his room dressed in a black samurai outfit complete with a sword at her hip "Wha..."

"It is near..." she stated as if she never noticed Ichigo, well, up until the point he planted his foot on her ass at any point.

"'It is near' my ass retard!" Ichigo shouted as the samurai-girl flew through the air and landed on the ground in a state of shock "What are you, some kind of burglar? 'It is near', do you mean the safe?"

"Y-you can see me, y-you just kicked me?" the girl questioned still in shock.

"What the heck are you talking about, of course I can see you." Ichigo stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe only to be interrupted by his father's flying drop kick to the back.

"Be quiet Ichigo! Quit making such a ruckus on the second floor!" his father commanded as he landed.

"Be quiet?" he repeated in shock "How can I be quiet when we have a samurai-wannabe breaking in, what the heck is with our security system?" he questioned as he pointed at the said samurai-wannabe much to Isshin's confusion.

"Who?" he asked as he stared blankly at the spot Ichigo was pointing at "I don't see anyone."

"It's useless," the girl stated emotionlessly "normal people can't see me, because I am a Shinigami."

_Elsewhere_

The child-spirits bloody and mangled form hit the ground as a monster stepped over it with a white, bone-like mask covering its head "**Close,**" It moaned out "**Strong... Spirit... is... Close.**"

_Ichigo's house_

"I see..." Ichigo stated as he and the shinigami sat beside a table in the room "So you're a shinigami from a place called the soul society sent to exterminate an evil, I believe you." He suddenly flipped the table they were sitting beside "Yeah right! Like I could believe that!"

"Y-you believe in ghosts but not in the existence of the shinigami?" she questioned in shock.

"Of course not!" Ichigo affirmed "Unfortunately I have never seen a shinigami, I don't believe in things I don't see, you want someone to believe you go speak with my roommate, he might believe you. Since Dad could not see you I'll acknowledge the fact that you're not human, but cut the shinigami crap, got it you little brat?"

The shinigami twitched slightly "You have spewed enough nonsense," she mutter before turning and pointing at Ichigo "Bakudo #1: Sai!(3)"

Ichigo suddenly felt his arms and legs seize up before he toppled to the floor "W-what did you do?" Ichigo questioned as he tried to free himself from the invisible restraints.

"It's called Kido, even though I look like this, I still have lived ten times longer than you have _Brat._" The Shinigami said putting emphasis on the word brat, she suddenly drew her sword making Ichigo's eyes widen in fear when she suddenly swung down, her target wasn't Ichigo though, it was the ghost beside him, shifting her sword at the last minute he tapped the ghosts forehead with the hilt of her sword.

"I-I don't want to go to hell." The ghost moaned.

"You will not be going to hell," the shinigami reassured "You will be going to the soul society and unlike hell it is a peaceful place."

The ghost sank into a portal that had opened up beneath him as she explained this and much to Ichigo's shock the ghost vanished "W-what happened to the ghost?" he questioned in slight awe.

"I sent him to the Soul Society through the ritual known as Konso(4)," she explained "It is one of the primary duties of the shinigami." She sighed as she reached into her shirt "There are two types of souls, and I will be giving you a visual demonstration so that even a brat like you can understand."

_With Ryu(I don't Feel like doing the whole explanation, you should already know this if your reading the fanfiction.)_

Ryu sighed as he placed the bag of garbage he was carrying in the dumpster and stretched his back letting out the kinks '_My shift will be over soon._' He mused as he look up at the sky, an uneasy feeling building up within him '_It feels Like a Storm is approaching, and not a weather storm either._' He sighed as he turned back and entered the store to finish off the last couple hours of his shift.

_Back with Ichigo_

"So you're here to hunt one of those hollows?" Ichigo questioned as the shinigami finished her explanation and seeing her nod he began to shout "Then why aren't you out there hunting it?"

"Because for some reason I just can't sense it anymore." She admitted with a troubled look.

Ichigo was just about to ask her what the hell she meant when suddenly he heard a roar that sent shivers down his spine "Hey Shinigami!" he shouted catching her attention "What the hell was that noise?"

"What noise?" she asked "What are you talkin-" another roar interrupted her and this time she clearly heard it '_What is going on?_' she wondered to herself '_Not only did a human sense it before me, but it sounds like there is a filter to the hollows voice._' Her musings were cut further short when she heard the scream of a young girl.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted in horror "H-hey where are you going release this spell, that thing is attacking my family!"

"Even if I do you stand no chance against a Hollow!" she retorted as she opened the door only to freeze at the amount of spiritual pressure coming from the Hollow '_H-how could I not notice this before?_' she asked herself in shock.

"Ichi..." a voice called out weakly as a figure crawled into the doorway revealing a weakened Karin "Good... it hasn't... gotten here yet, daddy's back suddenly erupted in blood than me and Yuzu were attacked, I thought I had to warn you..., I wonder what it was, I could only see a little and daddy and Yuzu couldn't see it at all, before it sees you, hurry... get away..." Karin slumped forward as she finished the sentence.

"Don't worry, she is only unconscious." The shinigami reassured as she knelt next to Karin. Looking over to Ichigo she was shocked to see him beginning to stand up "What are you doing?" she yelled "If you try to break that incantation with a humans power your soul will-"

*CRACK*

Ichigo stood fully before rushing out the room with a bat in hand '_How? To release a Kido with a Humans power is impossible._' She thought to herself as she stared at him "Wait!"'_What exactly is he?_'

When Ichigo got downstairs the most noticeable thing was the large monster that stood outside of the giant hole in the house's wall _'This, is a hollow._' He realized as he stared at the creature who stared back '_Dammit why am I shaking?_' he asked himself as he clutched his arm '_I'm not scared, I've seen thousands of ghosts, that's all this is is another-_' he froze when he saw what the Hollow was holding "YUZU!"

Yuzu turned her head to Ichigo when she heard him shout "Ichi-nii." She whimpered in fear as she looked at Ichigo with pleading eyes.

"Graah!" Ichigo shouted as he charged at the Hollow only to be smacked away when the Hollow swung it's hand like it was swatting a fly. With an instinct honed from fighting on the streets Ichigo quickly brought up his bat in a defensive position but still was knocked back several meters as half the bat was destroyed Looking up at the Hollow his eyes widened in fear as the Hollow swung at him only for the shinigami to appear slicing at its arm halfway through and forcing it to go off track and to lose his hold on Yuzu who Ichigo quickly caught.

"Don't lose focus boy!" the shinigami shouted as she slid in front of him "Your family is alright for now, they haven't had their souls eaten yet!"

"Wait a minute, don't Hollows attack people to eat their souls?" Ichigo questioned "Than why did attack my family?"

"Hollows search for the strongest concentration of Reiatsu(5)," she informed "And never before have I heard of a human that could see a shinigami or defeat a Kido spell on their own, nor have I seen a human with such a high concentration of Reiatsu. It's most probable target is you."

"So does that mean it's my fault that all this happened," Ichigo asked fear in his voice "that my dad is over there almost dead, that Karin and Yuzu are covered in blood?"

"Wait I did not mean-" the shinigami began only to be interrupted by a backhand from the Hollow as it loomed over Ichigo "That. Is. Enough." Ichigo stated as it stood in front of the Hollow, his mind made up "You want my soul right? Than fight me face to face and try and take my soul from me! They have NOTHING to do with this!"

The Hollows head shot forward at Ichigo who prepped to dodge the too fast moving projectile only to freeze when the shinigami appeared in front of him taking the attack and gutting the gums of the hollow "W-why?" he asked in shock.

"I already told you, you cannot face him with your power, you are just too weak," she stated "And did you really think that if you just gave him your soul he'd be satisfied? Either way your an idiot."

"S-sorry, I just." Ichigo began only to trail off.

"Do not worry about is what I would like to say," The shinigami said "But unfortunately I am to injured to fight the Hollow, all we can do is wait to become it's food." The shinigami observed Ichigo's reaction as he clenched and unclenched his fists "Do you want to save your family?" she asked surprising Ichigo.

"What there is a way to help them!" he asked "Tell me!"

"There is a way... no to be exact there is only one way," he corrected herself as she drew her sword "You Become A Shinigami." She declared leveling her sword at him.

"What are you saying, how can I?" he asked dumbly.

"Pierce the middle of your chest with my Zanpakuto and I will insert half of my shinigami power," she explained "That will allow you to become a shinigami and fight on equal terms with a Hollow."

"I-is there some risk with doing that?" he asked apprehensively.

"I do not know," she answered honestly "Of course this is a plan set up on your high Reiatsu, the chances of success are not high, if it fails you will die. But there is no other way! There is no time to deliberate."

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he tried to think it through only to have his thoughts broken through when Yuzu called his name in her dream and tried to warn him in it. His resolved strengthened as he thought of his family and smirked at the shinigami "Give me your sword Shinigami," he ordered aming her give a small smile of relief.

"It's not 'Shinigami'," she amended "It's Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said introducing himself "Let's pray that this doesn't become our last greeting for either of us."

"The Hollow is coming," Rukia observed as she leveled her sword at Ichigo's chest "If we don't hurry."

Ichigo steadied her hands by placing his own over them "Let's do it."

"Yes." With that the sword thrusted through Ichigo's chest and an explosion of power erupted around them blinding the Hollow.

While it was blinded one of his arms was quickly removed from his body shocking the Hollow as Ichigo leveled a sword that was as long as he is tall on his shoulder shocking both the Hollow and Rukia '_I-I don't believe it, I only wanted to give him half of my power and somehow he took all of it, and not only that but the size of his Zanpakuto, I've never seen one that big before! The physical representation of a soul reapers power, not even the captains are that large!_'

Ichigo remove the Hollow's legs as he ducked under one of its attacks easily able to outpace and out maneuver that Hollow with his new powers. "Realize the Mistake of Messing with my family Fish Face!" He shouted then swung his sword up and cut the Hollow straight through the mask killing it.

'_This guy... who exactly is he?_' Rukia wondered as she watched in a mixture of shock and awe.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Brown

Occupation: High school Student/Shinigami.

End Chapter

OoOoOo

Translations

1- Nii: Bro

2- Oji: Uncle/Old Man

3- Bakudo #1: Sai- Way of Binding #1: Restrain.

4- Konso: Soul Burial

5- Reiatsu: Spiritual Pressure


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm's Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, get it through your thick skulls already.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Hollow/Zanpakuto Talking**"

"_**Hollow/Zanpakuto Thinking**_"

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to update but it was hard producing the chap so hopefully you all can forgive me, please?

Chapter Two: The Storms Call

Ryu sighed as he stretched his back and looked at the clock behind the counter "Alright I'm heading out now Boss!" he shouted to the owner of the convenience store.

"Right, see you on your next shift!" The owner called back as Ryu left the store yawning.

'_Ugh, I can't wait to fall asleep._' He thought to himself as he walked through the darkened streets on his way home '_I still can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen though._' Turning the corner he froze, there was his home, with a gigantic hole in the wall, Yuzu was on the street, slightly bloodied, Isshin had claw like wounds on his back, and Ichigo was standing wearing what looked like to be a black formal males kimono and had a giant sword strapped to his back his back turned to Ryu talking with a girl who wore a white robe talking with her. Ryu's eye twitched "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOING ON!" He shouted in a mixture of anger, frustration, and confusion announcing his presence to Ichigo and the girl who turned to stare at him "YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION ICHIGO OR I SWEAR I WILL TAKE THAT SWORD AND SHOVE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOUR GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!" Ichigo began to sweat a little as Ryu began to advance on him while the girl stared at him in shock "Well, I'm WAITING!"

"Well it's like this see," Ichigo began explaining what happened as Ryu began to tap his foot.

"So what you're saying is that midget here," Ryu said pointing at an irritated Rukia "Is a shinigami that hunts Hollows and sends souls to heaven pretty much," Ichigo nodded "Then she did some kind of spell on you locking your arms and legs," another nod "and then you heard a roar from one of these supposed Hollows and she went to go kill it when Karin appeared and said something was attacking everyone and collapsed," another nod "Than you broke the spell, attacked the Hollow, both of you got your asses kicked due to Ichigo's stupidity," a reluctant nod "than midget here gave you here powers to slay the Hollow, which you did, only she meant to give you half of her powers only for your greedy ass to take all of it, does that sum it up?" They both nod as Ryu crosses his arms closes his eyes and breathes deeply before kicking Ichigo straight in the face sending him tumbling back "YOU SIR ARE A MORON! YOU HEAR ME A MORON!" Ryu shouted as he advanced on Ichigo cracking his knuckles "And here is going to be what happens, you both are going to help me make sure they all are alright, then I'm gonna go to sleep, than tomorrow after school Ichigo, we are going to spar." Ryu began to smile evilly as Ichigo almost cried when Rukia suddenly appeared in front of him and held up and object that exploded in a poof of smoke and a ducks head appeared on a spring, Ryu stared at her "Was that supposed to do something?" he asked irritated.

Rukia blinked and tried again only for it not to work again "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS THING! YOUR SUPPOSED TO COLLAPSE AND HAVE YOUR MEMORIES REPLACED!" Rukia shouted in frustration throwing the object down and stomped on it.

Ryu sighed "Complain later first aid assistance now." He ordered as he moved off to check Yuzu and pulled a first aid kit out of his duffel bag while Ichigo dragged Rukia to check his father '_Who knows, maybe when I wake up in the morning this will have all turned out be be a bad dream._' He thought to himself hopefully.

_Next Morning_

Orihime Inoue yawned as she stared up at the ceiling zoning out "Hey your mouth is hanging out!" Tatsuki Arisawa warned "You're too young to be zoning out."

Orihime started and looked up at her friend "Tatsuki-chan." She responded startled "Ichigo sure is late."

Tatsuki blinked "Huh," she responded dumbly "You were just thinking about Ichigo weren't you?"

"N-no I wasn't!" Orihime protested waving her arms wildly in denial.

"I don't know what you see in that guy." Tatsuki stated "I mean he's always frowning and all that."

"Oh like your old crush on Ryu was any better Ikitou(1)." Her cousin Raiden Arisawa teased lightly grinning at her as she blushed, he was sixteen with same spiky black hair as his cousin only his was slightly longer and light brown eyes with a solid martial artist build standing around 5'8" "I mean all he did was lay a smack down onto you when you got cocky."

"S-shut up!" Tatsuki ordered as she fought down a blush.

"They might not be coming in today," Mizuiro Kojima, a friend of the pairs "When I went by this morning they had a huge hole in their house, apparently a drunk driver rammed into their house and drove off."

"WHAT!" Tatsuki shouted in shock "Are they alright!"

A book bag bopped the top of her head catching her attention to see the two godbrothers standing side by side with Ichigo having his normal scowl while Ryu was grinning "Yo, Tatsuki-chan!" Ryu greeted with a wave.

"Sorry we're not dead." Ichigo stated as he moved to his seat "Nobody was injured."

"Are you Kurosaki-kun?" Asked the student sitting next to Ichigo catching his attention, turning his head he froze at the sight of Rukia sitting in the desk next to his wearing the school uniform "Nice to meet you!"

"Ah right this is Rukia Kuchiki, she transferred in today," Mizuiro explained offhandedly "Apparently her family had some problems and had to move immediately, Ichigo?"

Ryu sighed as he watched the exchange between Rukia and Ichigo dully his own thoughts whirling '_I thought the Hollow was killed,_' He wondered '_Could she still be here because Ichigo absorbed all of her power?_'

"Is it true a drunk driver hit your guy's house?" Raiden asked as he took his seat in front of Ryu.

"Yeah," Ryu responded with a slight grin "You know how I get after arriving home from work."

"That's right, you fall straight asleep." Raiden chuckled "You up for a spar after school?"

Ryu shrugged "Why not," He agreed "I haven't had a good fight in a while."

_After School(Ichigo's day proceeds like the anime)_

Ryu sighed as he used the school's change room to change out of his school uniform '_I guess I was right about Rukia being forced to stay here,_' He mused pulling on his sleeveless tight black shirt and Karate pants before lacing on his dark green runners '_Wonder where they went to?_' Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts out of his head and headed off to the school dojo where Raiden was already waiting clad in a green t-shirt white pants and black sneaker loosely gripping a pair of Nodachi sized Bokkens in his hands "You ready Raiden?" He asked while the normal Karate crowd gathered to watch the match.

"Ready to kick your ass Ryu." Raiden taunted as he slid into a ready stance while Ryu did the same holding his arms in a loss boxing stance while his legs spread out.

Tatsuki stepped forward as the acting referee "Fighters ready, Begin!" She announced throwing her arm down before leaping back out of the way as the pair rushed forward.

Sliding to the side Ryu let the first nodachi go past him while smacking the hand holding the second to the side and attempted to elbow Raiden in the gut only for the nimble teen to flip over Ryu and attempt to slash his back. Ducking under the slash Ryu turned to face Raiden as his hand came around in a back hand only for it to be blocked by the side of the left nodachi while the right cam at Ryu's unprotected side, or so Raiden thought until Ryu brought his other hand around and gripped the hand holding the nodachi tightly and threw Raiden over his shoulder.

Quickly recovering Raiden flipped himself in air and skidded along the ground as he blocked a punch from Ryu only to wince slightly as he felt Ryu's foot impact with his shin followed up by a quick left to the gut. Ryu eyes widened as he felt Raiden's nodachi impact into the side of his stomach and gritted his teeth against the pain before rearing his head back and slamming it into Raiden's causing him to stagger back. Regaining his bearings Raiden's eyes widen as he sees Ryu in front of him his fist already moving for the punch. Stopping the blow right before it hits Ryu grins "I win." He announced backing off with a respectful bow "And I might have cracked my head off of your thick skull."

"Your one to talk!" Raiden shouted clutching his head "Geez please remember I have a girlfriend! She'd kill me if I ruined my face!"

"What face?" Ryu asked smirking at his friend "All I see is a washboard."

Raiden twitched "Get your ass over here Hisanaga!" He roared chasing after the brunette who ran while whistling.

_Riverbank, hours later_

"Had enough?" Ryu asked good naturedly poking the collapsed Raiden with his foot "Or do you want to run another couple miles?"

"I... Hate... You... And... Your... Freakish... Endurance." Raiden wheezed out glaring up at the smiling Ryu.

"One of the perks of having Isshin raise you," Ryu paused for a minute "Although I wonder what the blanks in my memories are?"

Raiden deadpanned at his friend before shaking his head standing up "Anyways I got to go-" They both froze when they felt _something_ approach them, turning quickly Raiden's eyes widened as he felt something impact with his head sending him flying.

"Raiden!" Ryu shouted before looking at the perpetrator, it looked to be a massive gorilla easily double Ryu's size "What, What is this?"

"**Hmm? You can see me?**" The gorilla-thing asked tilting his head "**That's new, I wonder if that means you will taste better?**"

Ryu swallowed as he slid into a shaky stance "Are you a hollow?" He asked hesitantly backing up slightly.

"**Oh? You even know what I am?**" The Hollow asked curiously "**Then that definitely means you will be a better meal than the other one!**"

The Hollow leapt forward his maw open wide trying to take a chunk out of Ryu only for his teeth to gnash together painfully as Ryu flipped out of the way. Skidding against the ground Ryu leapt forward and smashed his fist against the Hollows face wincing as he felt the bone of the mask tear against his skin, unknown to either of them there was another being watching the fight, a humanoid with a pure white Fox mask and a hole in the center of her chest right above her ample bosom "**Oh?**" The Woman/Hollow questioned watching in interest "**That boy, not only does he have a dense Reiatsu and see Hollows, but touch them as well? This should be amusing.**"

Meanwhile Ryu dodged another attack from the gorilla hollow '_Dammit this isn't good,_' He thought to himself '_ I can dodge his attacks easily enough, but hurting him is another matter, think Ryu _think_._'

Ryu ducked under the gorilla's punch and grabbed onto his arm and proceeded to throw the Hollow away from him howling as it landed on its head "**You are annoying human,**" The Hollow growled as it stood up "**So just die and feed me!**"

Ryu braced himself as the Hollow charged forward again and moved to dodge only for the Hollow to shift his charge to Raiden's unconscious body "RAIDEN!" Ryu shouted running desperately to stop the Hollow '_No,_' He thought '_No, I can't let this happen, why why am I so useless right now!_' Even as he ran he could feel something stir, and neither combatant noticed the flickering lights of the streetlamps as surges of electricity were seen along the power lines.

'_**This is?**_' The Woman/Hollow wondered watching the phenomenon as time seemed to slow and the gathered electricity surged into Ryu.

Ryu felt new life surge through his muscles as he blurred forward in a massive burst of speed and shoulder tackled the Hollow just as it's jaws started to close sending it flying into the bank wall. Ryu looked down at himself in shock as he saw the electricity coursing along his body "W-What is this?" He asked in shock "What happened?"

"**GRAAAH!**" The Hollow roared as it leapt back to its feet "**That Hurt you bastard!**" The Hollow roared again and leapt at him only for its fist to impact the ground with no trace of Ryu.

Raiden groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, when his eyes were fully opened they went even further at the sight of the Gorilla-like monster with Ryu above him his arm cover in electricity "DIE!" Ryu shouted slamming his fist down on the Hollow's head obliterating it. Ryu panted as he unsteadily kept his foot, turning to Raiden he couldn't help but grin at the shocked expression.

"**Now that was interesting,**" A voice intoned making both teens freeze, whirling around Ryu saw a vaguely feminine figure wearing a white tank top stretched tightly over her large chest, a white mini skirt, knee length black boots and had a white Fox mask with black whisker marks covering her entire face, a single white tipped black fox tail swished behind her and a hole in the center of her chest "**You have a very interesting power boy, what is your name?**"

Ryu gulped as he shifted into a defensive stance "Ryu Hisanaga." He said, outwardly he seemed calm, internally he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown '_T-this chick, Sh-she's far more powerful than that other Hollow, if she attacks..._'

"**You have no need to worry for me attacking Ryu-san,**" The Hollow stated "**Fighting someone weaker than me is pointless, I am interested to see how far you can go however, so I will be keeping an eye on you. My name is... Amaya, I look forward to seeing you again.**"

With a static sound Amaya vanished leaving a sweating Ryu and Raiden "Dude, you are so fucked." Raiden breathed getting to his feet uneasily "What the hell where those things, I know they were not human. Not to mention you channeling lightning through your body."

Ryu sighed as he scratched his scalp just as Ichigo and Rukia came running "It'll take a while to explain it," He said and collapsed on his ass "Ichigo will tell you, cause I need to sleep."

_Later, Kurosaki Household, Ryu's room_

Ichigo sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, Ryu was still out cold so Ichigo had called his workplace and informed Ryu's boss that he wouldn't be in that night. Looking over at his Godbrother Ichigo couldn't help but frown as he recalled Raiden's description of what he saw, especially the second Hollow, according to Rukia they never take on a near-Human appearance, and that worried him if this Amaya had taken an interest in Ryu.

A ringing sound caught his attention "What the heck?" He asked confused as it wasn't his or Ryu's ring tone.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted slamming open the closet door scaring the hell out of Ichigo and jerking Ryu awake.

"Rukia!" Ichigo questioned as Ryu looked blearily around still not completely aware "Why the hell are you in my closet!"

"No time we have a Hollow!" Rukia informed pulling on the red glove and proceeded to grab Ichigo and drag his soul out just as an arm shot out of the wall and made a grab for Ichigo.

"The Fuck!" Ryu shouted getting to his feet "Dammit Ichigo you are so paying if this thing trashes my stuff!"

Ichigo`s eye twitched as the Hollow`s hand crushed his bed "No need to worry," Ichigo growled "Because he is dying now!" Ichigo leapt into the air drawing his sword slashing down onto the Hollow's head unfortunately for him the sword was dragging along the ceiling reducing the power of the attack only chipping the mask. Ichigo and Ryu both froze as the hollow screamed in pain before vanishing.

"Why didn't you finish it off!" Rukia demanded angrily "You could have ended it just then!"

"T-that face." Ichigo said in shock and Ryu nodded grimly.

"Orihime's brother, Sora Inoue." He finished and looked at Rukia "What aren't you telling us?"

Rukia sighed sadly "This is why we are trained to attack a Hollow from behind," She explained "Because Hollows are souls who never get sent to the afterlife by a shinigami and their chain of fate disappears, the zanpakuto of a shinigami purifies the soul of a Hollow absolving it of its sins as a Hollow and sends the soul to the Soul Society, _that_ is the Shinigamis role. You said this one was your friends brother correct, well it may attack her so we better hurry."

Ichigo nodded "Watch over things here." He told Ryu before he leapt out the window with Rukia on his back.

Ryu sighed and looked at the damage "Well thankfully this is nothing new." He commented before flopping back onto his bed.

_Orihime's Apartment_

Orihime whimpered as she looked up at the towering snake-like monster that had a terrified Tatsuki pinned to the ground, she and Tatsuki had just been hanging around talking about school when Orihime's teddy bear Enraku suddenly fell to the ground with a massive tear on it, they where inspecting it when Orihime felt something hit her causing her body to collapse while Tatsuki panicked, in reality Orihime's soul was forced out of her body by the creature that now stood over Tatsuki, ready to strike her down.

Gulping Orihime stood up and ran at the monster and shoulder tackled the arm holding Tatsuki down "Tatsuki-chan, hurry up and run away!" Orihime pleaded desperately "Can't you hear me Tatsuki-chan?"

"**It's useless Orihime,**" The monster stated "**She can neither hear nor even see us.**"

"H-how do you know my name?" Orihime asked fearfully looking up at the snake-like monster in fear.

"**You forget even my voice?**" The monster asked "**How sad Orihime!**"

Orihime clenched her eyes shut as the monster struck at her. After a few seconds on not feeling anything the girl hesitantly opened her eyes to see Ichigo dressed in a black hakama blocking the monster's claw with a massive sword "K-Kurosaki-kun?" She whispered in shock.

"**You interfere?**" The monster asked in surprise.

"Sorry but that's my job," Ichigo stated glaring at the Hollow from behind his sword "If you want to kill Orihime, you had better kill me first because you are not getting past me!"

The hollow backed off a bit as he looked over Ichigo in surprise as Ichigo took stock of the situation '_It's not attacking, is it because of the sword wound?_' He wondered '_Damn, Tatsuki got involved, even though she was just hanging out, what the... Inoue! But she's behind me!_'

"It really is Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime breathed in excitement.

"You... can see me?" Ichigo asked in shock remembering Rukia's words that normal people couldn't see Shinigami, blinking he suddenly noticed the chain attached to her chest that lead to her still body.

"**Isn't it obvious?**" The hollow taunted "**It's because that is her soul! Too bad for you but Orihime is already dead!**"

The hollow whipped his tail at the shock Ichigo who reacted from basic instincts and blocked it with his sword only for the blade to be rebuffed by the scales on the tail sending him flying through the apartment wall and out to the street below where Rukia was keeping watch. "Dammit." Ichigo swore as he skidded along the air instinctively channeling his Reiatsu to his feet.

"**What's wrong?**" The hollow asked tauntingly "**For spouting such big words you sure move slow. Is it that much of a shock that Orihime's soul has been removed from her body? Huh? Kurosaki Ichigo!**"

The hollow spat out a glob of acid that struck at Ichigo's hands making him cry out in pain as his sword fell from his grasp right before the hollow slammed him to the ground using his tail "Kurosaki-ku-" Orihime shouted only to be cut off as the hollow grabbed her "Let me go!" She shouted actually biting at the hollow's tough skin "Kurosaki-kun is!"

"**Orihime, Have you really forgotten about me?**" The hollow asked looking at Orihime, raising the hair that covered the broken part of his mask "**It's me Orihime.**"

"B-brother?" Orihime asked in shock of recognition "Is, is it really you brother?"

"**Yes it is Orihime,**" Sora Inoue confirmed sounding, almost relieved "**You really hadn't for-**"

"Why!" Orihime asked cutting her brother off "Why did you do those horrible things to Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun, WHY!"

"**Why?**" Sora repeated "**It should be obvious, those two tied to tear us apart!**" He roared accusingly "**After I died you always prayed for me, it made me so happy. I had died, but I felt that with your prayers everything will be alright, but then you became friends with that girl and you prayed for me less and less, and when you entered high school and met Kurosaki Ichigo you stopped praying altogether, before you left and when you came home from school all you would talk about to me was Kurosaki, it was so painful! Seeing myself disappear from your heart more and more each day!**"

"That's not true brother!" Orihime denied "I was..."

"**It made me so lonely, all I wanted to do was just to kill-**" He was cut off as Ichigo leapt back into the apartment leveling a hard glare at the hollow only for him to be knock into the street by the hollow's tail as he followed with Orihime in tow, he turned back to Orihime "**Now Orihime, come with me, we can live like we used to.**"

"Why?" Orihime asked "If you where so sad why didn't you tell me... why did you hurt Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun like this? My brother wasn't a person who did this!" She accused tears spilling from her eyes.

Sora's eyes widened at the accusation "**Who do you think turned me this way Orihime!**" He asked squeezing her tightly "**It was you! I'll kill you!**"

Suddenly the sound of a sword cutting into flesh was heard as Ichigo cut not only Sora's tail but hand as well freeing Orihime "Do you know why the big brother is born first?" Ichigo asked "It was to protect the little brother and sisters that came after him! A brother telling his sister 'I'll kill you!' You would never say something like that!"

Sora roared in pain as he raised his arm "**WHY, WHY DO YOU INTERFERE ICHIGO KUOSAKI!**" He yelled in pain "**I RAISED HER I PROTECTED HER, SHE IS MINE!**"

Sora lunged at Ichigo his mouth gaping wide "You fool!" Ichigo shouted back blocking the mouth with his sword "She doesn't belong to anyone!"

"**SHE MUST DIE FOR ME!**" Sora roared tripping Ichigo with the remaining portion of his tail before lunging at Orihime his maw gaping wide. Orihime didn't move, on the contrary she move into it, hugging her brother even as his mouth bit own are her shoulder shocking everyone present.

"I'm sorry brother," Orihime apologized sobbing "But I wanted you to hear about the things that were happening in my life, the things and people I liked, I didn't want you to see me sad, I wanted to reassure you that I am doing fine, that I was happy, I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm so sorry I made you sad brother."

"**Orihime.**" Sora whispered in shock as Orihime fell to the ground unconscious "**No you are not the one who should be sorry.**"

"Inoue!" Ichigo shouted moving to go to her side.

"Don't worry!" Rukia shouted "The chain of fate has not been broken, so long as that is not broken I can still save her!"

Sora moved away from Orihime as Rukia moved in to heal the girl "You should've looked more carefully before you attacked her," Ichigo stated pointing at her "See the hairpins? She said that they where a gift from her brother, and that she would never get rid of them."

Sora's eyes widened as he spotted the hairpin in Orihime's hair "**I thought she had thrown them away,**" He whispered as he moved over to Ichigo's fallen sword as his mask fell away revealing his full face.

"Ichigo," He whispered picking the sword up in his remaining hand "Please watch over my sister."

Ichigo nodded "You have my word." He said just as Sora pierced himself with the Zanpakuto sending himself to the Soul Society.

Orihime groaned as she opened her eyes to see Ichigo looking down at her in concern "Kurosaki-kun!" She shouted in surprise bolting up into a sitting position "What is going on?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head debating on how to explain it to her when Rukia used her memory replacement on Orihime knocking her unconscious again "HA! It _does_ work!" Rukia announced proudly as she dragged Orihime back into the apartment "Ryu is a freak of nature!"

Ichigo deadpanned "I established that _YEARS_ ago thank you very much." He said sighing as he collected his Zanpakuto '_And this is just my first DAY as a Substitute Shinigami._' He groaned mentally as he helped with repairing the damage to the area.

CHAPTER END!

OoOoOoO

1-Ikitou: Cousin


End file.
